


Pray

by Bogoro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foreplay, M/M, Near the end all the GD crew are mentioned or have some lines, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Church, Trans Character, Trans Claude von Riegan, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogoro/pseuds/Bogoro
Summary: Claude wonders if he can put Lorenz's mouth to good use, odd setting to do so, but the cathedral will be full of some kind praise and worship regardless!(i genuinely don't know what to slap on as a summary, it's just some raunchy oral in an empty church im so sorry.)





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to this song:  
[ Pray - Ryan Vasquez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZirhdtE2QhQ)  
and on god i told myself i gonna write claude gettin his pussy ate  
pls go easy on me, i havent written anything sexual like this in what has to be like,, 5 years??? definitely never to this extent so this was definitely a first

Despite the rubble and cracked pillars, all the neglect it’s faced in the past five years, the cathedral remained oddly stunning.

Or perhaps it was the two who occupied the space that made it stunning to each other.

Sitting in the front pew was the leader of the Alliance, slouching back, right elbow up. His left hand playing with long violet hair, it seemed as though nothing he could do with his fingers would tangle it as they fell freely from his grasp the more he twirled at the strands. He was admiring eyes of the same color if not a deeper violet, he felt that if he were to stare far too long he may be lost to the world around him forever.

Lorenz sat on the floor, leaning on his left hand that was placed on Claude’s thigh. He remained looking up at him, at the expression he wore. He’s known this man to hide secrets, at the very least, he knew that was certain. What a wonderful smile he wore on his face, and those green eyes of his that always stuck out to him.

In their days in the academy, he remembered how he could feel no confidence in them. They seemed hollow and untrusting, which only fueled his suspicions at the time. Now, he sees them with more clarity, not a man whose secrets would send the Alliance into ruin, but secrets that are no ones business but his own.

Lorenz hardly remembers how he ended up in this position, him sitting so close in such an intimate way. His armor he had removed, was just lying on the ground beside them, having made it difficult to sit in such a way if he kept it all on. He remembers the sounds all the different pieces made as they hit the floor, though he tried to be careful with the process.

He especially remembers the way Claude had just watched him take it off, it made him feel so naked despite still being fully clothed, and yet he didn’t mind.

Those eyes of his looked so hungry in that instance, and now smiled for him as he continued to stare. It was the only way he could tell Claude’s truths.

He felt a gloved hand caressing his cheek, but he did not break eye contact. Claude ran his thumb over Lorenz’s bottom lip, once quick and softly, and then again, this time slowly dragging his lip along with his thumb. This sent a tingle down Lorenz’s spine.

“You know, I always wondered what else that mouth of yours could do other than spout all that big talk about nobility.”

His lips twitched, he wasn’t sure if it was in annoyance or anticipation, but he responded as if he felt the former.

_ “We’re in the cathedral, at least pretend to have some sense of decency.” _

“Decency, uh-huh.” He chuckled, “ _ You’re _ the one who’s on your knees in front of  _ me _ , not the goddess, remember?” His soft smile turned into a smirk, seeing the color on Lorenz’s face change to what he personally found to be a fitting shade of red.

Claude kept his hand on the others cheek, using his thumb to softly continue his prodding and poking at his lips, inspecting them and getting subtle reactions from Lorenz.

“You know, I never really saw myself getting into organized religion, something always told me you don’t either.” He spoke softly.

Lorenz replied in kind, “And what leads you to believe that?” He felt Claude’s gloved thumb push past his lips and rest on his tongue, and without any thought, as if on instinct, he wrapped his lips around it and began to gently suck. His hand absentmindedly ran to the top Claude’s thigh, two fingers lightly brushing over his crotch.

The feeling set off a heat inside Claude and only encouraged his teasing, “You seem to take no issue- maybe even a little bit eager to be doing something like this in a place of worship.”

_ Lorenz had half a mind to bite down. _

Yes, Claude was right in the assumption that he didn’t put much of his faith into the church. They both did the minimum of what people expected of them, what was necessary to keep in the church's good graces when they were students.

He’d be lying if he said he ever thought about doing something he considered so wildly inappropriate in such a place even though he wasn’t a man of worship. But now with the opportunity staring him in the face- whose thumb is  _ still  _ in his mouth, it was hard to push those thoughts out of the front of his mind. Combined with the fact that he knew unless someone were to look for them, everyone would be too busy preparing for the next war meeting to notice their absence before it started.

Though the idea of being caught in the act did nothing to lessen the heat pooling within him. It was so tempting to lose his inhibitions in this way, the idea of wiping that smirk off Claude’s face and replacing it with a look that begged for him and him alone.

There was a silence as he contemplated, mere seconds felt like minutes, and for a moment Claude wasn’t sure what to make Lorenz’s lack of response. Then finally, his thumb slipped out of his mouth and Lorenz began to stand, and for a moment his heart sank fearing he would leave, wondering if he went too far too fast.

He didn’t get a chance to think of anything to say to turn the situation around before he felt lips making contact with own.

Lorenz hadn’t hesitated, he made his mind up. He wasn’t about to give himself time to reconsider unless Claude decided to rescind his offer, but as he kissed him he was immediately met with enthusiasm. He had settled his leg on the pew to lean over Claude and was pulled into his lap instead.

It’s as if they melted into each others touch. The sound of their kissing echoed around them and it seemed to fuel the other to deepen it further. Their tongues danced in each others mouths, moans escaping in between every hungry kiss they shared, grinding on each other just to get that friction. Their hands felt each other up, both having removed their gloves between kisses.

Claude didn’t expect this kind of reaction out of Lorenz, he didn’t even think it would get to this point and it’s going even further as his brain catches up. He took him as someone who would take longer to loosen up, but here he was, practically clawing at Claude’s collar, moving away from his mouth to latch onto his neck.

It coaxed out a moan he didn’t realize he was holding in, he sighed at the sensation as Lorenz continued to suck on his neck, he really  _ was  _ showing him what his mouth could do.

Well as much as he was enjoying this,  _ and he was enjoying this so much, _ he wouldn’t let himself get shown up as he’d risk giving Lorenz a boost to his ego.

As Lorenz continued his assault of Claude’s neck, a hand buried itself in his hair and he felt Claude make a fist and pull his head back to stare at the ceiling, finally ending his little tirade. He gulped as he could feel the hot breath on his neck, Claude was panting softly, clearly catching his own breath.

“I’ve left you breathless, have I?” He said confidently, very aware of the grip Claude had on his hair.

He felt a quick exhale of air from Claude, who snickered in response. The sensation was sending another wave of heat to his body that he could feel run down his spine and added to his.

Teeth were the neck thing he felt on his neck, he struggled to let out a moan as it got caught in his throat and came out almost in pieces as he attempted to stop it.

Claude didn’t go easy on him, he’s already left what would surely become a bruise later on Lorenz’s neck. He undid and pulled at the nobles collar with his free hand to expose more skin and kissed at the base of Lorenz’s neck before running his tongue up his throat slowly, getting a breathy whine in return. He made it all the way up to his chin, which he flicked with the tip, and giving it a quick peck before pulling away, chuckling softly.

He went back to plant more kisses and leave marks on his neck, taking in every moan that escaped Lorenz’s mouth. His other hand began to travel farther down, feeling the slender man up slowly and giving his rear a good squeeze, which made him jump a bit in surprise. Claude couldn’t help but try to stifle a laugh, loosening his grip of Lorenz’s hair.

_ “You are so-” _ He stopped himself from making a fuss, he was enjoying everything far too much to let his usual reactions to Claude jump out. Instead, deciding to shut himself up by kissing him again and tangling his own fingers in Claude hair now, which he had no objections to whatsoever.

Lost in the heat, Lorenz hadn’t realized how constricting his pants were until he felt a hand palming at his bulge, attempting to free it. He gasped into the kiss and as much as he wanted Claude to touch him more, he broke away and grabbed onto his hand.

The other man was a little caught off guard by this, they both needed a moment to catch their breath but he only managed a, “Wha-”

“You  _ said _ you wondered what I could with my mouth.” Lorenz said still panting and steadying himself a bit, “I think it’s time to show you the capabilities that a noble such as myself, possesses.”

Claude would’ve said something, but he was interested to see what he had in mind.

Lorenz began to slide off of Claude’s lap onto his knees, back on the floor. His hands running down Claude's neck, chest, lowering with him as he kneeled and each hand rested on either thigh. He massaged them a little and they looked each other in the eyes.

Claude saw something in Lorenz that excited him in a way he didn’t think the once stiff noble was capable of, eyes that felt like they pierced into his soul and knew what he wanted. It gave him goosebumps, and made him more aware of how hot his face felt. The feeling of thumbs pressing into and over his crotch was almost unbearable, he had to bite his lip to keep some composure.

That was until Lorenz started to pull at his pants,  _ “Would you like me to demonstrate?” _

He certainly didn’t need to be asked twice, with almost  _ too  _ eager speed he lifted himself up a bit and helped pull his pants down and let Lorenz do the rest. They didn’t bother with taking them off all the way, there was more than enough space for Lorenz to squeeze in between his thighs.

A new wave of excitement struck him as he was face to face with Claude’s heat, he’d never actually done anything like this before, but the sight was mouth watering. He gave one last look up at Claude, who was looking down at him intently. His half-lidded eyes riddled with anticipation.

This was enough to encourage him, he buried his tongue deep in his folds. The taste was remarkable, nothing he could really compare it to but he stuck his tongue further into him just to get more of the taste in his mouth. His thumb massaging small circles on the other man's clit.

Claude moaned, throwing his head back. He tried to keep his composure, but with all that build up he was afraid he’d unravel soon. It didn’t help(but he loved it) when he felt Lorenz place his mouth over his clit and starting sucking him off. It sent a jolt of pleasure he felt throughout his entire body and now  _ he _ was the one who’s moan got caught in his throat.

He couldn’t believe how little it took for Lorenz to turn this around on him, he fully intended to be the one in control and yet it was taken from him so easily. As much as it pains him to admit, Lorenz was a natural at this.

It was almost impossible to think, all he could focus on was the nobles tongue drawing circles around his clit before he began sucking at it again. When he pulled away and dragged his mouth on his lips, the audible pops he’d hear before he felt his whole mouth on him again. His breath hitched when he felt a finger enter him, and then another and began thrusting, his eyes shut, just focusing on everything he felt Lorenz doing to him.

It almost didn’t register how loud he was until he heard his own moans echoed back to him. That’s also when he remembered exactly where they were. He was being sucked off in the cathedral, a place so public that anyone who decided on a whim to come and pray could have walked in on this. Perhaps he was being so loud someone had heard before they had enough time to notice already?

This only added to heat pooling at his groan and he rocked against Lorenz’s fingers. He was getting closer to his peak.

Lorenz was starting to struggle, with his free hand he had freed his aching erection, replacing one hand for the other, now soaked in Claude’s slick, and he started to stroke himself. He hardly gave himself a chance to breathe, he ate up all of his moans, his own moans vibrating in his mouth and supplied extra pleasure for Claude.

His own thoughts started to focus on their setting, his own actions. This was nothing near what a person of his position should be doing, and it made this feel even better to be breaking the rules like this. Under no other circumstances could he justify an act like this- but seeing the leader of the Alliance so disheveled because of  _ him, _ and moaning  _ his _ name made him almost wish they’d be caught. He was so caught up in the rush, he even decided to moan a prayer.

Claude was the first to reach his climax, he grabbed a hold of the others head and held him in place as he stiffened up and began to ride out his orgasm, grinding against Lorenz’s face.

This was enough to bring Lorenz to his peak and he gladly let Claude take control of his head, he sunk his fingers knuckle deep inside and felt his walls clenching around the digits.

They both had to take a few good minutes to regain feeling in their limbs, which ached from their positions on the floor and pew.

Lorenz pulled himself out from between Claude’s legs and whipped out an embroidered handkerchief. He cleaned Claude off before himself, which was very appreciated and was thanked for it. He decided against doing anything about his cum on the floor, no point in cleaning what was already a dirty surface.

It wasn’t until he stood up that he realized his pants were filthy at the knees, and from his collar down to his chest was soaked in sweat and… hm.

There was no way he could go to the war meeting like this-  _ Oh shit. The war meeting. _

_ “Claude?”  _ The panic had already set in,  _ “How long have we been in here?” _

Claude had already hiked his pants back up and was just stretching, trying to beat the soreness. “If it’s the war meeting you’re worried about it’s fine, we have plenty of time to make it.” He was totally devoid of urgency.

Unfortunately for Lorenz, that didn’t sound reassuring at all, he looked to the hole in the ceiling, the sky was starting to change in color.

“Claude.”   


“Hm?”   
  
_ “We missed the war meeting.” _

“That’s impossible, Teach never starts it without us.” He laughed between his stretching, “If we were late they would’ve made sure to send someone…” he trailed off from finishing that sentence, somehow he hoped by some miracle Lorenz wasn’t listening. But he’s always listening.

He watched the color drain from the poor nobles face, “Okay, Okay- hold on, it may have just been postponed. We just need to go and check for ourselves, alright?”

Lorenz just pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down,  _ “Alright.” _

* * *

They were headed down the hall to the doors of the war room, and before either had a chance to reach for it, everyone else began to exit.

Raphael was the first to notice them, “Woah! Where the heck were you guys? We were looking everywhere for you! We were startin to worry!”

Lysithea had her hands on her hips looking annoyed at the both of them, “Yes we did, but now that we know you two are just late, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

Lorenz cleared his throat, ready with an excuse they’d rehearsed earlier, “We may have gotten a little carried away during training and lost track of the time, that is all. I myself am embarrassed by such a simple mistake...”

Leonie walked passed them as she was leaving and stopped in her tracks as she caught a whiff, “Hoo! It sure  _ smells _ like you were training, you should’ve at least showered before coming or not at all if you knew you were gonna miss it anyway.” Claude simply shrugged in response.

“Oh? If you two were training this whole time, then why didn’t Hilda find you when she was sent to look for you there?”

Claude had his hands behind the back of his head, “You  _ really _ think Hilda came to look for us?” he hated throwing one of his dearest friends and most trusted ally out there like that but it was too late to go back on the lie.

Lysithea looked to Hilda who was just coming out the door, “Hilda, did you  _ actually _ check the training grounds for them like the Professor asked you to?”

“Huh?  _ Oh! _ \- Oh yes, of  _ course _ I did! I turned over every piece of equipment I could find, and there wasn’t a soul to be found!” She laid it on thick, too thick. She didn’t even try to lie her way out.

Lysithea let out an exasperated sign, “At least  _ tell _ someone else to do it like you usually do if you’re going to be lazy about it.”

Hilda just smiled, shrugged, and continued on her way out. Ignats and Marianne simply nodded and went on their way with her, not wanting to take part in the scolding.

“You guys are off the hook,  _ for now _ , but if you miss another meeting like that I’ll let the Professor deal with you next time!” she walked away shaking her head.

“Aw don’t worry guys, you two get cleaned and I’ll save you both a seat at dinner!” Raphael said as he patted them both on the back and walked away with the others.

“Thanks Raph!” Claude called out to him before he turned the corner.

They were both about to breathe a sigh of relief before their professor walked out and stood in front of them. Their icy stare made more intense with their pale green eyes, looking at one of them before turning towards the other.

Lorenz tried to hide his guilt, “Professor please allow me to apologize-” He was interrupted when Byleth raised their hand up to stop him.

Claude tried to say something but before he could even open his mouth, Byleth emphasized their want of his silence with their index finger up in front of him.

They closed their eyes and sighed, when they opened them again, they actually looked irritated.

“I don’t want this to become a regular occurrence.” They put it simply.

_ “I promise we will not make a habit of missing any more meetings--” _ Lorenz tried to speak again, to be interrupted  _ again _ .

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“It… it isn’t?” He was confused and he looked to Claude to maybe get an idea, but Claude didn’t look at him  _ or _ the Professor. He knew exactly what they meant. It didn’t take Lorenz long to come to the same conclusion.

“Ah…”

“What you two do together is your business and yours alone. But of all the places you could have chosen to have sex in, the cathedral? Really? You’re lucky it was me and not anyone else I sent. Please use your common sense like I taught you to. Now please go shower and eat dinner.” They finished scolding the two and walked away with nothing else to say.

Lorenz was mortified. He dragged his hands down his face and groaned,  _ “Of course. Of course the one moment I let you convince me of something and the Professor of all people is the one to have caught us in the act- because of course.” _

Claude was still shaking off the embarrassment but he sighed and let his hands rest on his hips, “Well, next time we’ll just have to do it in  _ your _ room, problem solved.”

_ “Ugh.” _ Lorenz rolled his eyes at him before turning around to leave.

“Aw c’mon, I was just trying to help you laugh it off!” He turned and walked faster to catch up to him, “Besides, I have a larger bed.” All that got was another annoyed groan as a response.

_ Lorenz knew it wouldn’t be the last time, but right now he was just too embarrassed to laugh. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading,, writing smut and drawing smut are two wildly different things for me and i gotta give a clap 2 writers who can do it on the regular,,  
if u wanna see me shamelessy talk abt claurenz or drawing smut of them follow me @aydiosmiopls on twit,, its my hub for fe3h rambling nsfw claurenz,,


End file.
